Renunciar a ti
by Claus Malfoy Kou
Summary: AU/ Un amor tormentoso ha perseguido a Yaten desde hace algunos años, y si no hace algo pronto por mejorarlo se volverá totalmente loco. ¿Será él capaz de vencer su orgullo para admitir su amor?
1. Ella

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna forma. La historia que están a punto de leer es de mi autoría.

Todas las situaciones aqui descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Que la disfruten.

* * *

Yo no quería enamorarme, no lo soñaba, no lo esperaba y ella había llegado a cambiar todo mi mundo sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Jamás pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de aquella chica que despedía un halo extraño de misticismo a su alrededor, ella que tenía una perene sonrisa ligera dibujada en sus rosáceos labios, ella que era todo un misterio que yo me moría por develar al completo.

¿Yo, enamorarme? ¿De esa chica que parecía salida de otro mundo y que me complementaba sin siquiera darme cuenta? ¿De esa joven que necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína todas las mañanas para poder centrarse en la tierra?

Pues sí, esa era mi realidad... Estaba loca, perdida e irreversiblemente enamorado de ella.

Y no quería estarlo.

Ella no debía saberlo.

¿En qué momento fue que me enamore de ella? No lo sé. Probablemente fue cuando la conocí. Hace dos años de eso. Dos largos y tortuosos años detrás de la misma fémina, que ni cuenta se había dado de mis sentimientos.

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Jamás podría olvidar ese momento y todas las emociones que ella despertó en mí.

Debido al segundo matrimonio de mi madre, me vi en la necesidad de solicitar mi cambio de la preparatoria de Odaiba a Tokio. Tenía ya en ese entonces 17 años y aunque yo mismo ya me consideraba un hombre y según yo tenía edad para vivir solo, aún no me fía demasiado de ese "sujeto" como para permitir que cuidara él solo de la mujer que me había dado la vida.

Así que a principios de mi segundo año de preparatoria, yo caminaba con mi primo Taiki, quien se había ofrecido a mostrarme todas las instalaciones. Aunque él estaba más enfrascado en centrar su atención en su agradable y muy inteligente novia: Ami Mizuno. Son muy nerds, simpáticos pero eso no les quita lo nerds, y tenían gustos demasiado similares. Los dos querían ser médicos y en ese momento estaban hablando sobre ese tema, así que simplemente deje que mi vista vagará por mi entorno y al mismo tiempo permití que mi cerebro dejara de sufrir tratando de seguir su conversación.

Fue así que la vi.

Estaba recostada en el pasto con su cabello negro esparcido a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía como si se hubiera quedado dormida, sobre su pecho descansaba un libro abierto y la mochila estaba de lado, como si únicamente la hubiera dejado caer, creí que se había quedado dormida. Aun a la distancia se veía hermosa y algo en ella me atraía demasiado la atención, además del hecho obvio que fuera capaz de quedarse dormida en medio de patio escolar que seguramente estaba lleno de insectos sin ningún problema.

¿Quién era? No me gustaba quedarme con la duda sobre nada, así que tenía que saber quién era ella, y el interrumpir a los futuros médicos sobre su "interesante" plática sobre el comportamiento mitocondrial de las células no me causaba mucho cargo de conciencia moral.

-¿Quién es la chica que pretende que se la coman las hormigas?- pregunte disimuladamente.

La pareja volteo y busco con la mirada. Amy al reconocerla rodo los ojos y murmuro algo inteligible, incluso me pareció que realizaba una pequeña mueca de disgusto antes de regresar a su sonrisa habitual. Situación que me resulto de lo más extraña, en el tiempo que la conocía me parecía que la amabilidad era algo totalmente propio de su naturaleza. Taiki solamente se rió.

-Es Rei Hino- dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Observación que claro me dejo con la misma incógnita

-Claro, eso me saca de toda duda. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? - respondí sarcásticamente.

-Perdona, déjame ampliar tu panorama. Rei Hino, 2° año de preparatoria, hija de Takashiro Hino, un distinguido político. Aun así no es muy sociable y nunca habla con nadie.

Más sorprendido todavía por semejante declaración, volví a buscarla con la mirada, pero ahora se encontraba sentada junto a un joven de cabello negro que le acariciaba el cabello. Dado que Amy, Taiki y Yo seguimos parados pudieron notar rápidamente que era lo que estaba yo observando.

-No habla con nadie, exepto con él-respondió Amy mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de Taiki- Seiya, es su hermano.

Sin decir más los dos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente y me dejaron atrás, antes de avanzar finalmente vi a Seiya ponerse de pie y extender su mano para ayudar a levantar a la chica amante de los insectos, ella lo miro con dulzura y al ponerse sobre sus pies se colgó se su brazo y ambos emprendieron la marcha.

-Yaten- me grito Taiki, quien al parecer había recordado que yo estaba con ellos- Vamos, ya es tarde y todavía hay cosas que debo mostrarte antes de que comenzarán las clases. No creo que quieras llegar tarde en tu primer día.

-No llegue tarde y si me retraso solo será para una clase. No es el fin del mundo.

-No digas eso Yaten, ya estás en preparatoria y debes cuidar tu vida académica para que puedas entrar a una buena universidad- Repuso Amy en cuanto llegue a su lado.

Tras conocer los laboratorios y las rutas para llegar a los salones y poder pasar por un sándwich a la cafetería. Llegue con buen tiempo al salón. La profesora de inglés no se encontraba ahí todavía.

No obstante eso no evito que todos me miraran como si fuera un bicho raro. Era más de medio día y estos chicos no se acostumbraban a mi presencia. Y yo que pensaba que ese tipo de conductas eran de la secundaria.

De todos modos no pensaba dejarme intimidar por todos estos adolescentes, con la frente muy en alto camine por el salón y fui hacia la ventana de fondo y cerca del rincón fue que la vi.

De cerca era aún más hermosa y estaba sola.

Al sentir mi mirada ella volteo a verme con esos ojos color violeta que tiene que hacen que todo el mundo se derrita en su mirada y sonrió.

Sí, creo que sin duda alguna ese fue el momento que me enamore de ella.

Me enamore de un ángel sin haberlo pedido.

Sin embargo en ese momento no sabía que incluso el más bello ángel puede ser un demonio cruel.

* * *

Hola hola a todos los lectores.

Está historia tiene rondando mi mente desde hace algunos ayeres y pues siguiendo con la modalidad de mi nuevo trauma (culpo totalmente a Sol Levine por eso) pues espero que esto sea de su agrado.

De antemano me disculpo si no puedo contestar sus reviews de manera personal, no es por ser mala, es solo falta de tiempo. U know, una madre soltera con sueños de escritora y trabajo de asistente administrativo tiene una faltante de horas en el reloj para poder completar todas sus actividades.

Besos con mucho amor

Claus González


	2. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna forma. Solo aquellos que no reconozcan son creados por mí.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado con especial cariño a Sol Levine, que juro que su cumpleaños no se me olvido, solo no había podido subirlo.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

* * *

" _La mujer, amigo mío, es un ser que por más_

 _que lo estudies te resulta siempre nuevo"_

 _Lev Tolstoi_

Abril, 2017

El ruido de una alarma me despierta y siento que la cabeza me martillea. Además todo el cuerpo me duele. Al tratar de abrir los ojos, la luz que entra por los ventanales del Templo Hikawa me embriaga.

Al menos eso explica las dolencias de mi cuerpo… me dormí en el sillón. Otra vez.

¿De verdad para esta mujer es tan difícil aventarme encima una cobija en estos casos? Creo que hasta Minako trata mejor a su gato y es la persona más distraída que he conocido.

Muchas veces Seiya me pregunto que si yo era un masoquista. La primera vez que me lo dijo pensé que estaba loco, ahora empiezo a sospechar que tenía razón y soy una especie de masoquista de closet.

Cierro los ojos y los cubro con mi brazo para poder dormir unos cinco minutos más, mientras el agua que cae de la regadera suena para mí como un arrullo mañanero. Después de todo, estoy con la única persona que se despierta por simple placer un domingo a las 7 de la mañana.

La siguiente vez que abro los ojos es porque alguien deja caer un objeto pesado sobre mi estómago.

-¿Qué diablos?- mascullo molesto mientras trato de recuperar el aire y me levanto sobresaltado.

Rei me mira extrañada parpadeando un par de veces, mientras lentamente levanta el bolso que he dejado caer. ¿Qué lleva ahí? ¿Piedras?

-Lo siento Kou, olvide que estabas aquí.

-He dormido aquí en este sillón, por lo menos una vez por semana desde que te conozco. No, puedo creer que de verdad seas tan torpe como para olvidarlo.- - en mi voz puede escucharse toda la molestia que tengo, pero en esos momentos no me importa, incluso la miro con frialdad. Pero ella no se deja llevar por mis palabras, y simplemente levanta sus hombros.

Pero hay algo en su mirada que me alerta que está no será una mañana normal, algo ha cambiado en nuestra rutina, y es ahí cuando noto que no huele a café. Ella no va a desayunar conmigo ese día.

-¿A dónde vas, Hino?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Yaten. Tengo planes para salir a almorzar y no, no estás invitado.

Sin decir más, tomé mi chamarra del piso y me dirigí a la puerta, ella no hizo amago por detenerme.

Antes de salir, aspiré un poco y me gire para verla una última vez. Tal como lo suponía, ella ya se había retirado para terminar de arreglarse. Me había dejado solo.

Nos conocíamos tan bien, que sabíamos cuáles eran los puntos débiles del otro. Nuestra relación siempre había fluido tan natural como respirar.

La mentira más absurda que había escuchado es que los polos opuestos se atraen. Conocía a muchas chicas totalmente diferentes a mí y ninguna había despertado mi interés. Y ella era diferente, probablemente no éramos almas gemelas, pero éramos iguales.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras del Templo, me voltee una vez más antes de abrir mi carro.

-Te equivocas Hino, si es de mi incumbecia.

 _**2 años antes**_

Al ver su sonrisa me quede hipnotizado como por dos segundos antes de reaccionar del todo y después le señale el asiento junto a ella, asintió un poco extrañada. Me senté antes de poder decir, algo. Tenía la garganta seca.

-Soy Yaten Kou- dije volteándola a ver.

-Lo sé- Su voz tenía un matiz de arrogancia y autoridad, y se acomodó la cortina negra de cabellera en una coleta baja antes de proseguir - Eres el chico nuevo, Yo soy Reiko Hino.

Como si fuera una batalla de miradas ella y yo nos contemplamos a los ojos, los pocos segundos que se hicieron intermedios entre nuestra presentación y la llegada de la profesora.

La maestra Haruna Sakurada de inmediato me cayó mal, esa mujer no parada de hablar nunca, eso sin quitar el hecho de que me hizo presentarme frente a toda la clase y someterme a toda clase de preguntas absurdas que iban desde mi comida favorita hasta el motivo por el cual me cambiaba de escuela a dos meses de haber iniciado las clases. Toda una gossip girl la odiosa profesora.

Después de inglés, teníamos literatura en el mismo salón. Casi todo el grupo se mantuvo igual. Fue ahí donde note que no todos los chicos estaban en las mismas clases. Me imagino que eso es por provenir de una ciudad más grande.

Una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, entro al salón armando tan alboroto mientras platicaba con sus amigas, al mirar a Rei la saludo efusivamente antes de sentarse en la fila de enfrente. La pelinegra le correspondió al saludo con un simple movimiento de cabeza y después soltó un mohín como de exasperación y después prosiguió con su lectura.

La siguiente profesora Kaoru Tanaka de literatura, era una persona con una actitud muy interesante. Se veía muy joven y de baja estatura. Aun así sabía cómo controlar al grupo, al entrar comenzó a relatar la novela de Ana Karenina, pero se quedó callada poco antes del final y nos dejó de tarea leerla la novela. Si bien, nunca me había llamado la atención leerlo, la interpretación de la profesora me había dejado intrigado.

La profesora se puso de pie y comenzó a anotar en el pizarrón, rememoro lo visto brevemente en las clases anteriores y su programa de estudios, y fue cuando anunció que tendríamos otra tarea por parejas: un exposición y como no podía ser de otra manera, ella armaría las binas. Muchos murmullos se dejaron venir, a los cuales ella hizo caso omiso al ir mencionando y anotando alumnos.

-Señorita Hino, trabajará con el chico nuevo, si no tiene el gusto se lo presento, Yaten Kou. Su tema es la distopía.

Al finalizar la clase, mientras guardaba mis cosas, Rei se acercó a mí y me extendió un pequeño papel.

-Es mi dirección y teléfono. Te Veo el fin de semana- y se fue sin más ceremonia.

Esa mujer jamás dejaría de sorprenderme desde ese momento.

* * *

 **Hola hola**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tal vez un poco agresivo al principio pero prometo que poco a poco se va a ir aclarando un poco más la relación de Rei y Yaten y por que se llevan así.**

 **Les mando miles de besos**


	3. Noches de Insomnio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna forma. Solo aquellos que no reconozcan son creados por mí.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

* * *

 _Algunos pensamientos son demasiado odiosos para dormir._

 _Se mantienen despiertos toda la noche y se convierten en obsesiones._

 _Marty Rubin._

 **03.- Noches de Insomnio**

Antes de conocerla a ella, mi teléfono rara vez sonaba a altas horas de la madrugada.

Después de ella, bueno mi sueño ya no fue el mismo.

Si no me despertaban sus mensajes o llamadas a la de la mañana, no dormía por quedarme con ella platicando de cualquier tema posible frente a una taza de café y muchas galletas en su sala, y ya en el peor de los casos, no dormía por estar pensando en ella.

Muchas cosas en mi vida solo puedo atribuirlas a la llegada de un ángel de cabellos negros: mi adicción al café, las tardes de domingo, las tardes de domingo con películas con pizza, mis noches de insomnio y mi condición física.

Nunca he sido mejor amigo del gym y tal vez no lo sea jamás pero alguien debe explicarme que monje insolente tuvo la brillante y genial (léase con todo el sarcasmo) idea de colocar el Templo Hikawa en una colina y ponerle 500 mil escalones, y sí, hablo totalmente enserio.

A favor de ese personaje diré que debe estar pensando que solo un reverendo idiota sube voluntariamente esas escaleras cada 3 días para ver a una sacerdotisa que es más reservada que nada y que lo mando a la friendzone solo con verlo.

Más propiamente dicho, ese monje debe estarse revolcando en su tumba de la risa cada vez que me paro frente a esas benditas escaleras.

Monje 01 – Yaten 00

 _***Abril, 2017***_

Todavía molesto por su desplante y muriendo de celos internamente por imaginar a donde se podría haber ido a almorzar sin mí, me dirigí sin pensarlo mucho así el departamento de la persona quien podía tener las respuestas que necesitaba mi alma.

Toque la puerta casi con desesperación. Realmente sin importarme cuan grosero y maleducado me estaba portando. Mientras miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza.

Recuerdos y fantasías.

Momentos de intimidad entre ella y yo, entremezclados con la imagen de ella con alguien a quien yo no conocía.

-¡YA TE ESCUCHE!- me grito una voz desde el departamento, al tiempo que una despeinada y molesta Minako me abría la puerta- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?!

-No grites Mina, vas a despertar a los vecinos

Ella suspiro cansadamente y haciéndose a un lado me dejo pasar, al entrar pude ver claramente su aspecto, despeinada, ojerosa y vestida con una pijama de unicornios.

-Muy bien, Kou ¿Dónde es el incendio? Por que más te vale que alguien esté al borde la muerte para que tú vinieras a sacarme de mi cómoda cama un domingo a esta hora que no es de Kami.

-Ella tiene una cita para almorzar y no quiso decirme con quien- le conteste mientras me hundía en su sillón, espantando a su gato Artemis, dicho sea de paso. Ella volvió a suspirar y se le dulcifico la mirada, se agacho frente a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, ates de besarme la frente.

-Prepara café, me daré un baño rápido.

Odiaba sentirme vulnerable.

Odiaba que ella fuera capaz de romper todo de mí con su sola presencia.

Y en definitiva odie la manera en que Mina me había visto. Compasiva, comprensiva.

Me levante como si un resorte me impulsará y sin decirle nada más, salí de su casa cerrando con un portazo.

Una mujer no podía desarmar a Yaten Kou. No iba a permitirlo.

 _***2 años antes***_

El viernes me había acercado a ella para preguntar sobre el trabajo que teníamos que entregar.

Ella parpadeo al verme como si no me conociera, y después sonrió de lado y afirmo mandarme mensaje más tarde y sin más se dio la vuelta.

Me dejo aún más intrigado. ¿De verdad me mandaría mensaje? ¿Cómo lo haría si ni siquiera se había dignado a pedirme mi número de celular?

Su gran respuesta me llego exactamente a las 3.35 de la mañana. "Al medio día te veo en mi casa"

¿Qué demonios hacia ella a esa hora despierta? ¿Era tan complicado que me avisara antes?

Debo decir que en caso de emergencia, nunca uso el modo de silencio de mi celular. Decir que casi me mató de un infarto ese madrugada sería poco, aunque también me dejo con una sonrisa de tarado todo lo que resto de la mañana.

Siempre he amado la puntualidad, así que cual reloj inglés, y después de estar casi sin aliento por subir la interminable fila de escalones a las 12:00 pm en punto estaba tocando la puerta de su casa.

Cuando me abrieron la puerta debo decir que la cara del anfitrión era digna de fotografía.

-Buenas tardes, soy Yaten Kou, busco a Rei Hino. Tenemos un proyecto que realizar.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa. Rei no me comento nada- dijo Seiya con una cálida e ingenua sonrisa pintada en su rostro y con la mano me invito a pasar, antes de asomarse al pasillo y levantar la voz -¡Reiko-chan! Un caballero ha venido a verte. Ha mencionado casualmente algo sobre querer pedir tu mano.

Mi cara se desencajo al escucharlo y él emitió una sonora carcajada, y al pedir una disculpa argumento que era divertido hacer bromear a su hermana. Me condujo a una pequeña salita mientras me preguntaba sobre el proyecto que debíamos realizar y antes de salir me indico que su hermana llegaría en unos minutos.

Sin duda alguna con solo verlos, podías ver que los hermanos Hino eran las dos caras de una misma moneda: él hablaba hasta por los codos, era amable y extrovertido; ella era solitaria, introvertida y necesitabas pinzas para sacarle información.

Me senté en un sillón y saque de mi mochila el viejo libro de mi madre de _Ana Karenina_ , para matar un poco el tiempo en que la joven llegará. Amaba leer y sin duda la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos de un piano creaba un buen ambiente para abandonarse a la antigua Rusia.

Transcurridos 30 minutos, Seiya volvió a asomarse a la sala, en sus manos traía una bandeja con té y galletas. En su cara siempre amable se dibujó una mueca de molestia. Deposito la bandeja sobre la mesa y sin decir nada salió apresuradamente.

La música de piano se interrumpió de golpe, y el murmullo de voces comenzó a escucharse.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, entraron los hermanos. Me puse de pie y guarde mi libro. Parece que finalmente íbamos a trabajar.

-Lo siento, olvide que estabas aquí- se excusó ella con una tímida sonrisa- Estaba tocando un poco de música y me perdí en mi mundo

-No te preocupes- mentí- No note el paso del tiempo.

Su hermano se despidió diciendo que iría a ver a su novia y casualmente me recordó que su abuelo estaba cerca por si necesitábamos algo.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Rei encendió una computadora y me pidió que me acercará para ir armando el proyecto.

-¿Has leído alguna vez una novela distópica?- me pregunto- Si vamos a citar algunos libros, es mejor si los hemos leído, la maestra Tanaka va a preguntarnos y no estoy dispuesta a pasar un rato de vergüenza.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- le conteste indignado- Más bien yo debería decirte a ti que no por ser el chico nuevo me convertiré en el hazmerreír de la clase. Podemos hablar sobre " _La Chica_ _Mecánica_ " de Paolo Bacigalupi, del género distópico es mi novela favorita. Aunque si buscas algo más comercial, podemos utilizar " _Lo Juegos del Hambre_ " como ejemplo.

Ella esbozo una ligera de satisfacción y me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Guapo e inteligente, una combinación peligrosa. Debes ser todo un rompecorazones- enarboló con una risa plantada en su cara.

Comiendo galletas, tomando té y escuchando música de jazz, terminamos pronto de hacer el proyecto, ella misma me confeso que ese día la sorprendí por mi inteligencia, ya que según ella a primera vista no era del tipo intelectual y bueno, ella me cautivo totalmente si he de ser sincero. No me espera que detrás de esa mujer distraída y distante, se escondiera una joven que pudiera ser divertida.

Ya casi anochecía cuando finalmente me fui de su casa, como bien me recordó Seiya, que me corrió amablemente con una sonrisa al decir que "el abuelo ya convocaba a la cena y no está acostumbrado a las visitas"

El lunes nos sacamos un 10 en el proyecto y el halago de la señorita Tanaka al decir que "hacíamos un buen equipo".

Después de eso acostumbramos reunirnos cada vez que era posible.

 _***Abril, 2017***_

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mientas caminaba a casa, pero no era ella quien me buscaba. Minako llamaba insistentemente, seguramente preocupada y haciendo toda una tormenta en un vaso sobre mi estado. No estaba de humor para aguantar sus dramas, así que solo la ignore, ya después podría tranquilizarla.

Seguí caminando con rumbo hacia mi casa, si tengo suerte mi madre y su marido no se habrían despertado aún.

Un recuerdo súbito ataco mi mente y me lleve de manera inconsciente la mano derecha a los labios, la única que nos besamos habíamos tenido una discusión similar.

-Eres un demonio, Rei- me dije para mí mismo.

 _REI POV_

Camine por mi cuarto buscando la ropa que debía ponerme, y suspire.

¿Por qué Yaten debía ser tan pesado?

A estas alturas del partido, el más que nadie debía saber que siempre tengo tantas emociones, pensamientos y actividades en mi cabeza como para estarme preocupando porque días se queda dormido en el sillón y que días no. O por su humor tan cambiante.

Yo era la única mujer de la familia Hino, dinastía que siempre había sido de puros varones, por tal motivo mi padre espera únicamente de mí perfección.

Incluso después del accidente, mi padre exigía más de mí que de mi hermano. Si quería tener su aceptación debía esforzarme al máximo.

Suspire nuevamente, nunca sería suficiente.

Solo espero que este sacrificio que mi padre me pide realizar sea el que finalmente me redima ante sus ojos.

Suspire hondamente, necesitaría una taza de café antes de salir, las noches de insomnio que había tenido desde la noticia ya empezaban a pasarme factura.

Voltee a ver el reloj en la pared. La reunión acordada para conocerlo era a las 9:00 am, tenía 45 minutos para estar lista físicamente, porque mentalmente pueda que jamás pudiera estarlo.

* * *

 ***Aparece de debajo de una piedra***

 **Prospero año nuevo a todos**

 **Gomenasai quería subir esto antes, y en mi defensa dire que no están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo… ya que insisten les diré (jajaja xD) hace un año mi familia y yo tuvimos un accidente del que de milagro podemos contarlo, así que oficialmente esta fue la primera navidad de mi hija y la verdad me emocione de más y pues… espero me puedan tener paciencia por ser época de paz y amor.**

 **Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, y tenemos un punto (minúsculo) sobre el punto de vista de Rei en toda esta situación y prometo que no será el último.**

 **Dejen un comentario con su opinión. Realmente me llenan de ánimo y me ayudan a crecer.**

 **Les mando muchos besos**

 **Claus González**


	4. Amistades

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes con propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna forma. La historia que están a punto de leer es de mi autoría.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

* * *

 _Lentamente, casi con miedo, acercó su mano hacia la de ella,_

 _rozó sus dedos, notó el tacto frío y_

 _finalmente supo que a esas alturas poco_

 _o nada podría negarle a ella._

 _Porque era lo más diferente a él y al_

 _mismo tiempo lo más cercano_

 _y bonito que jamás había tenido."_ _  
_ _ **Silvia Hervás**_ _,_ _ **Besos de murciélago**_

4.- Amistades

Yo había vivido en Odaiba durante muchos años con mi madre y mi padre, y realmente siempre me pregunte como es que se habían casado. Mi madre de manera constante me contaba como se había enamorado de él, cosa que yo no podía creer. Ella era una romántica empedernida, él un empresario con una voluntad implacable. Ella era cariñosa, él era distante. Sin duda no entendí nunca la relación de Luna y Diamante Kou.

Lo que más sentido me dio fue su divorcio, aunque me destrozaba el corazón ver sufrir a mi madre, ella demostró ser muy fuerte y se sobrepuso.

Como buen hijo único, cuando ella comenzó a salir con alguien más, yo no podía más que sentir una mezcla de felicidad por ella, y celos por ese hombre que quería alejarla de mí.

Al final todos mis temores resultaron ser (casi) infundados, Artemis Takato era un hombre bueno y era amable y cariñoso con mi madre. Después de un tiempo de que ellos salieran juntos me hice a la idea, incluso era agradable convivir con la hija de él, la pequeña Diana.

Cuando finalmente ellos se casaron, se sintió por fin como si todo encajará en su lugar.

Y ese día supe, que quería una chica así para mí… alguien que encajará en mi como una pieza de rompecabezas, alguien que me complementara y me entendiera.

Cosa que debería ser irónico, porque yo me fui a enamorar de la mujer más complicada del planeta. Eso sí era una broma del universo.

 _***Abril, 2017***_

Con el sabor amargo de la decepción (y los celos) carcomiéndome la garganta llegue a mi casa y con la suerte de que todos estaban dormidos (gracias Kami).

Subí lentamente y simplemente me deje caer sobre la cama odiándome por haberme enamorado de Rei Hino.

Cuando finalmente me levante de la cama ese fatídico domingo, me encontré a mi madre muy sonriente en la cocina con una jovencita de dorados cabellos.

La imagen más perturbadora que se puede uno encontrar.

Mi madre al verme, sonrió y me indico que había preparado una tarta para Mina y para mí y sin ningún tipo de sutileza nos dijo que estaría en su recamara viendo una película.

-¿Qué quieres Mina?- le conteste sin ánimo dejándome caer sobre la silla

-¿Qué que quiero?- Me respondió con una sonrisa- Te recuerdo que tú me sacaste de mi tibia camita esta mañana durante tu ataque de histeria y desapareciste cuando me metí a bañar y sobre todo no me hiciste mi café. ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarte qué que quiero? Por Kami, Yaten me has tenido preocupada por ti todo el día.

Suspire de manera cansada y solo atine a tomarle la mano.

-Ella va a volverme loco Mina, ella y sus manías, sus locuras. Todos y cada uno de sus matices-me sincere con ella- y yo aquí sufriendo sin ser capaz de decirle lo que siento.

-Sufres por qué quieres, Rei puede ser complicada pero sin duda no es un maldita reina de hielo sin corazón- me dijo tratando de enfocar su mirada azul zafiro en mis ojos- pero no es una adivina, las mujeres necesitamos que nos digan esas cosas de frente. Sobre todo esa mujer.

Mina siempre había sido muy perceptiva, desde que la conocí.

 _***2 años antes***_

Como era totalmente evidente sacamos una nota sobresaliente en nuestro proyecto de literatura, y después de la clase mientras guardaba mis cosas, una mano femenina dejó caer una papelito sobre mi pupitre, al levantar la vista pude ver la cascada de cabello negro que iba abandonando el salón sin dignarse a mirar atrás.

" _Trabajo de Historia. Revolución Rusa._

 _Mi casa, el jueves saliendo de la escuela?. R."_

¿De verdad eso era un recado? ¿Qué era ella un telegrama? ¿Le cobraban acaso por la cantidad de palabras que escribe?" Lo peor del asunto es que me iba a presentar.

Los detalles de mi vida cotidiana son algo triviales para este relato, mi vida se dividía entre la escuela y mi recién adquirida familia.

Pero el jueves, yo estaba ahí parado, afuera de mi coche en el estacionamiento… esperándola. Dicen que la puntualidad y las mujeres no siempre se llevan bien, con ella aprendí que no se soportan.

Quince minutos después del toque de salida, la vislumbre… caminaba con paso altivo y seguro, por lo menos esa vez no se olvidó de mí, pues al verme de inmediato camino hacia mí con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Eso ya era una ganancia.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Estaba buscando a mi hermano pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Descuida, acabo de llegar- mentí

-Le dejaré una nota en su auto y podremos irnos- me aseguro con esa sonrisa que tiene y me vuelve loco. Y no sé cómo me vi caminando tras ella tratando de no perder el aroma a jazmines que siempre la rodeaba.

Lo que no me esperaba era llegar al auto de Seiya Hino y verlo sentado a un lado con la cara totalmente pálida y una expresión que estaba a punto de regresar todo lo que había desayunado.

La rubia escandalosa estaba a su lado acariciando su espalda y fue la primera en notarnos.

-Se ha negado a que llame a tu padre- lo acuso en cuanto Rei estuvo lo bastante cerca para oírla- y yo me he negado a que maneje en ese estado. No quiero alejarme de él y tú, no contestas el teléfono.

Rei se agacho hasta su hermano y le tomo la temperatura con su mano, lo que noto debió dejarla tranquila y se quedó unos instantes mirando a los ojos a Seiya.

-Te llevaré a casa, dame las llaves. Yaten, ¿Te importa seguirnos?

Negué con la cabeza cuando ella volteo a verme, pero Seiya tomo su mano cuando ella quiso tomar su mochila

-Mina, perdió su cartera, no tiene dinero para volver a casa.

Suspire, el hombre tenía cara de necesitar hospitalizado y se preocupaba por la ruidosa chica, eso tenía que ser un enamoramiento muy intenso. Además ¿Cuántos años pensaba que tenía su novia? ¿10? Estaba lo bastante grande como para solucionar eso, aun así sentí que debía hacer algo.

-Yo puedo llevarla- me ofrecí- y después te alcanzo en tu casa. Llama si necesitan algo o lo que sea

Y comencé a caminar de vuelta a mi propio carro, con la rubia escandalosa pisándome los talones. Escuche como Seiya me gritaba algo sobre mantener mis manos lejos de su novia, pero realmente no me voltee a verlo más.

-Gracias por llevarme- susurro, por lo menos tiene una modulación de voz a parte del escándalo estridente- Soy Minako Aino, por cierto, pero puedes llamarme Mina.

La mire de reojo y sonreí ligeramente, por lo menos cuando no gritaba era agradable, bonita incluso.

-¿Ya sabe Rei que te gusta?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Yo me ahogue con mi saliva.

Comenzaba a sospechar que esta rubia no tenía un pelo de tonta.

***Abril, 2017***

Mina y yo nos quedamos en silencio en la cocina, y ella tomo mi mano para apretarla con suavidad.

-¿Sabes a dónde y con quién salió hoy?- le pregunte con miedo a conocer la respuesta.

Ella solo se mordió el labio. Clara señal que ella sabía algo que seguramente no pudiera contarme y muy probablemente yo no quisiera saber.

-Se valiente y dile de una vez lo que sientes, no pierdes nada.

-Y me lo dice la experta en el amor- le solté de manera mordaz- Salúdame a Seiya, por cierto.

Ese era un golpe bajo, yo lo sabía y me dolía hacerla sufrir, pero no pude evitarlo. La vi sonreír, aunque esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos y en silencio salió de la casa.

A veces podía ser un desgraciado que no pensaba antes de hablar. Rei decía que no tenía filtros. Pero no podía evitarlos.

 _***Rei´s POV***_

Después de todo la reunión no había salido tan mal como yo esperaba, era un hombre agradable, cosa rara conociendo a todas las personas del circulo de mi padre y aunque sabía que todo era arreglado, se podía saber que el hombre estaba haciendo todo a su alcance para ser simpático. Punto a su favor.

Cuando llegue al Templo, me quite las zapatillas y camine descalza hasta mi habitación para dejarme caer en la cama y dormir hasta la hora de la comida.

Mire mi celular. No tenía mensajes de Yaten, eso era algo inusual, pero si tenía uno de mi padre. Eso era todavía más raro.

" _Acabo de hablar con el señor Black, lo has hecho bien Reiko. Sigue así"_

Eso era más extraño todavía, pero al menos creo que por fin había logrado hacerlo feliz.

Y después para terminar la lista de cosas raras, me llego un mensaje de Mina.

" _Debes decirle la verdad a Yaten o yo le diré todo._

 _Merece saberlo y Seiya igual"_

Menuda mejor amiga, una le confía un secreto y ella lo usa de arma contra mí, aunque tenía razón. Debía decirles la verdad.

Cielos, solo yo podía meterme en tantos problemas a los 20 años.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **¿Alguien que todavía lea esta historia? Debo confesar que estoy un poco deprimida porque nadie le daba review al capítulo anterior (eso duele) y estaba pensando seriamente en dejar morir lentamente "Renunciar a ti" pero Sol Levine vino a salvar el día y pues solo porque me subió mucho la moral, y después gregorioabel, así que pues la continuare, a ver hasta donde logramos llegar (que espero sea el final).**

 **Yo espero que realmente esta historia les este gustado y pues si alguien quiere expresar su opinión, ya saben que dejar un review no cuesta nada y al contrario me hace sentir muy feliz.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Clau Malfoy Kou**


	5. Verdades a medias

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes con propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna forma. La historia que están a punto de leer es de mi autoría.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

* * *

" _Mi caída empezó, como muchas historias_

 _lo hacen, con una chica… El destino nos unió_

 _y a pesar de todo lo que hice para ocultar mis_

 _emociones, a pesar de las leyes de_

 _nuestra gente y de la guerra con los_

 _feys de Hierro y de la amenaza de eterno_

 _destierro de mi hogar, aun así me enamoré de ella._ _  
_ _ **Julie Kagawa**_ _,_ _ **The Iron King**_

4.- Verdades a medias

 _***Rei´s POV***_

" _Debes decirle la verdad a Yaten o yo le diré todo._

 _Merece saberlo y Seiya igual"_

Maldita Minako, era lo más cercano que tenía a una mejor amiga y la quiero mucho; Cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta, ya se cree demasiado sin saber eso; pero eso no le daba el derecho a amenazarme de esa manera.

Cierto es que debía decirles toda la verdad a mi hermano y a Yaten. Cosa que no les iba a agradar a ninguno. Pero Mina tenía el tacto de un elefante para decir ese tipo de cosas y no había necesidad de alarmar de más a los muchachos.

Pero, ¿Cómo debía decirles que una vez más había aceptado que mi padre guiará mi vida? ¿Cómo decirles que había aceptado toda esta farsa? ¿Qué seguía siendo una muñeca de trapo?

Podía verme en el espejo y realmente no reconocerme, no sabía que era lo que me había pasado o en quién me había convertido, y todavía no lograba encontrar lo que realmente era importante.

Realmente no tuve que contestarle a Mina su mensaje de extorsión, en la noche la tenía en la puerta de mi casa con los ojos llorosos. Preparé dos tazas de té de canela, y salí con ella a sentarme en la puerta a contemplar las estrellas.

-¿Él está bien?- me preguntó con voz trémula después de un rato. Y yo me tome mi tiempo para contestarle. Sabía e intuía demasiadas cosas que a ella no le ayudarían para nada y que sinceramente no me correspondía a mí decirle.

-Vendrá en un par de semanas- le respondí finalmente- tengo planeada ya una reunión para que podamos hablar todos. Yo debo decirles que pasa y tú te quedarás callada. Además tienes muchas cosas que hablar con mi hermano y dudo mucho que mi vida amorosa sea parte del plan de conversación.

Durante un momento se quedó callada simplemente mirando el cielo, mientras sorbía lentamente sorbos de su té. Eso era inusualmente anormal y aunque amaba el silencio, ella era mi mejor amiga, o lo más cercano que tenía a una y su falta de plática incesante y sin sentido me estaba enloqueciendo, sinceramente porque ella nunca se quedaba callada.

Pero mirar de manera incansable a mi rubia acompañante parecía no tener el efecto que yo quería, ella solo suspiro y siguió en silencio.

Tras unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, ella hablo finalmente, solo para decirme que se había pelado con Yaten, aunque no entró en detalles del porqué, la deje soltar un monologo muy extenso sobre como mi mejor amigo era el hombre más egoísta, insensible, ególatra que haya conocido.

Un montón de cosas que en realidad yo ya sabía.

 _***Abril, 2017***_

Después de la partida de Mina, mi madre bajo a la cocina para preparar galletas. A veces me preguntaba si mi madre no tenía un tipo de locura y yo no lo sabía. Nadie podía ser feliz pasando tanto tiempo en la cocina horneando o limpiando.

Sensación que no me duro mucho tiempo cuando el timbre sonó y Diana bajo corriendo a gran velocidad.

Era domingo de lectura.

Algo que debía reconocerle a mi pequeña hermana es que mientras muchas jóvenes de 17 años se metían en un sinfín de problemas, ella había organizado un grupo de lectura junto a sus amigas. Así que después de vivir juntos por dos años me había acostumbrado a Rini, Hotaru y Momo, incluso había logrado aceptarlas como miembros de mi dinámica familiar.

Desde siempre me había gustado leer, pero cuando me había mudado había descubierto cuan divertido era el club de lectura que sin pensarlo (mucho) me había unido.

Pero no ese día, así que tome una galleta y valientemente huí a mi cuarto. Bastantes líos tenía ya por culpa de una mujer como para verme envuelto en el drama de cuatro adolescentes mientras leían la saga Iron Fey de Julie Kagawa y se ponían a hablar sobre los chicos de su salón. A veces opinaba sobre la vida de mi pequeña nueva hermana y sus amigas, pero hasta yo tenía mis límites.

 _***Dos años antes***_

Regresar a la rubia ruidosa a su casa fue bastante silencioso, no quería arriesgarme a develar nada más de mis (aún) confusas emociones que una pelinegra chica telégrafo frente a ella.

Al llegar al Templo Hikawa supe que Seiya sufría de migrañas desde que era pequeño y que solo necesitaba un buen té de lavanda, un cuarto obscuro y todo el silencio que fuera posible.

Empezamos los dos a trabajar en el proyecto, esta vez sin música de jazz de fondo, pero una o más bien varias dudas estaban carcomiéndome el alma.

-Deja de morder el lápiz y dime que tienes- exclamo ella, mientras se recogía la larga cortina de cabellos de ébano.

-¿Por qué pediste que trabajáramos en esto juntos?

-Por qué se ve que te gusta- ella hizo una pausa y observo mi rostro antes de soltar una ligera risa con esa melodía de campanillas que tiene y prosiguió- la Rusia Antigua, quiero decir. Tenía dos hipótesis al verte leer "Ana Karenina" en mi sala el otro día, uno no habías leído el libro jamás o dos lo hacías por el placer de hacerlo y no por la tarea. Después del trabajo de literatura quedo claro que sabes de libros, así que ese fue el motivo.

-¿Cómo obtuviste mi número de teléfono? Nunca te lo di- pregunte una vez que me sentí en confianza y mi primera respuesta fue nuevamente su dulce risilla.

-Se lo pregunte a Ami Mizuno, su novio es tu primo ¿No?

Eso me dejo más confusión, yo habría jurado que ellas dos no se llevaban bien por la expresión que Ami había puesto días antes al hablar de ella, tal vez me había equivocado.

Como era de esperarse ella no entro en más detalles y nos sumergimos en historia.

Ya era tarde, pero me negaba profundamente a dejar a medias un trabajo y ella pensaba lo mismo. Incluso ella preparo la cena ligera que les permitiera estudiar y comer al mismo tiempo.

Esa fue la primera vez que me quede dormido en el Templo Hikawa, Rei pidió un respiro para ir a ver como seguía su hermano y yo pensé que había cerrado mis ojos unos segundos. Ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue un animado Seiya amenazándome con dejarme cuidando el Templo mientras ellos iban a la escuela, mientras Rei recogía todas sus cosas apresuradamente.

Ella volteo a verme con esos ojos tan profundos que tienes.

-No te preocupes, llame a tu madre para informarle que te quedaste dormido en el sillón y que no había logrado despertarte. Ella me dijo que en todos estos años ni ella lo había conseguido- Lo pensé algunos segundos, si era algo que mi madre hubiera dicho de mí- Así que apresúrate, porque no planeo llegar tarde por tu culpa.

 _***Abril, 2017***_

Después de mi valiente acto de esconderme de mi hermana y sus amigas toda la tarde, ni siquiera note en que momento me quede bien dormido hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar como loco.

Sabía que esa si era Rei y por una milésima de segundo estuve tentado a no contestarle.

Obviamente no lo hice y justo cuando la llamada estaba por cortarse respondí.

-¿Ya viste instagram?- fue lo primero que pregunto y a mí me costó varios segundo asimilar su pregunta.

De verdad me llamaba por una estúpida publicación a las 4 de la mañana

-No, estaba dormido- le respondí con la garganta toda seca

No obtuve respuesta, así que sin cortar la llamada me dirigí a abrir la dichosa aplicación que yo no tendría si Rei Hino y Minako Aino no estuvieran en mi vida.

La primera publicación fue la que me termino de quitar el sueño y supuse era el motivo de la llamada de Reiko.

-Seiya subió otra foto- suspire- con ella

Pese a ser todo un espíritu libre, Seiya Hino había sorprendido a todos cuando ingreso a la escuela de Derecho tras terminar la preparatoria, lo que era aún más increíble es que hubiera aceptado un intercambio a Alemania para estudiar allá un año.

Y aunque él y Mina eran inseparables, ahora su relación colgaba de un hilo, sobre todo porque desde hacía un tiempo, siempre que el moreno subía una foto siempre estaba la misma mujer pelirroja a su lado.

Él obviamente no había aclarado nada, ni el nombre de la joven ni su relación con ella.

-Y Mina ya le dio like- comenté casi con pesar.

Sin importar que pasara, mi mejor amiga era Mina, aunque a veces quisiera matarla yo mismo para que se quedara callada, pero sabía cuánto sufría por esto y no se lo merecía.

-Seiya vendrá unos días que tiene libres y planeo asesinarlo. ¿Me ayudarás?- pregunto ella, sabía que bromeaba pero tu tono de oz denotaba mucha seriedad.

-Sabes que sí, además aunque no lo creas, estoy harto de las mentiras.

-Él no nos ha dicho nada, no puede ser una mentira.

-Las verdades a medias tampoco ayudan a nadie.

-Hasta mañana Yaten

Ella colgó el teléfono, y cerré los ojos en un vano intento de tratar de dormir. Suspire.

Haría lo que fuera que esa mujer me pidiera, incluso seguirla al mismísimo infierno.

Maldición, sí que estaba perdido.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Después de pasar por toda una odisea para poder subir este capítulo hago acto de presencia.**

 **Juro que todas las vacaciones quise hacerlo, pero mi adorable gordita contrajo varicela en el curso de verano y me contagio. La cosa más horrible que me ha sucedido. Además debo recalcar que viví engañada por mis parientes todo este tiempo porque mi abuelita, mi mamá y un tío juraban que me había dado a los 8 años. Así que ahora nadie sabe de qué rayos me enferme de niña.**

 **Así que ahora que finalmente el mal ha pasado, pues sigo aquí.**

 **Para un review anónimo, si habrá más capítulos, es solo que estaba en mi momento sad y pues era algo que necesitaba decir.**

 **Y pues si hay alguien más por ahí escondido leyendo esta historia, dejen un mensaje lleno de amor, para poder conocer su opinión.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Claus Malfoy Kou**

 **12-09-2018**


End file.
